


Blackout

by Megalton68



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is afraid, America scented, An ITH pun, But he doesn't show it, Cute gays, Fluff ??, Get it if u like in the heights, I love this ship so much ah, I wrote this at 12:27am, John is adorable, Laf is a mom, Lighting matches, M/M, Multi, Pillow/sheet forts, Power shortages, Shower curtains ?, Still, This wasn't intended on them being together, Well not really a "pun", but apparently that's what happened, scented candles, the title is a pun, which isn't too late but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalton68/pseuds/Megalton68
Summary: There's a power outage and it's gay and yeah that's all I gotAren't my puns so great





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WASN'T MEANT TO BE GAY WHY CAN'T I RUN AWAY  
> Also I know this is so unoriginal but I wanted to write this so shut up

"What the fuck happened to the showers curtains, oh my god, Laf  
no!" John called from the bathroom.  
"Hmm?" Lafayette popped his head in.  
"We cannot have floral print shower curtains! I don't want to look at flowers when I'm naked!" John complained.  
"You're all peasants. You clearly don't understand the beauty of these.." Lafayette began, before looking back at the shower curtains, which were now in a pile on the floor, with Alexander standing next to them.  
"Alex, what did you do?" John asked.  
Alex shrugged.  
"I don't like them! You're already in an inclosed room, what's the point?!" He shouted, walking out.  
"Okay, you know what, never mind," John said, following him, leaving Lafayette muttering to himself in French as he attempted to put the curtains back up. 

They hung out (LIKE THE COOL KIDS WITH A K) for a while before Hercules came home from work (TAILORING SNIP SNIP SNIP FOLKS).  
"Hey," He said as he threw his bag (would he have one idk) onto the floor.  
"Hercules, you're home! Great, so.." Lafayette began rambling about stupid things they could do that night, because none of them had work the day after.  
Unfortunately, he was cut off when all the lights flickered out. 

"Well this is new," John said.  
"Power outage," Alex said.  
"In the middle of winter? There's no rain, and it's not super hot so what caused it?" Hercules asked.  
"Well, whatever it is, it's not letting the light come back on," Lafayette replied.  
"Omg guys this is gonna be so fun, we can do stupid things that twelve year old girls would do at their birthday parties, like truth or dare, and never have I ever, and the 'do you like so and so' game!!" John exclaimed.  
Hercules chuckled.  
"You're cute," He said, John pouting, "But seriously, any ideas on how to get the power back on?" He finished.  
"No, but I have a different one.." Alex said suddenly, sitting up and leaving the room.  
"This worries me," Lafayette said.

Alexander returned minutes later with his arms full (IF U CAN SEE IN THE DARK JESUS) of scented candles that him and Lafayette had bought months ago.  
Hercules and John refused the use them because they were all "American scented candles". 

"No, not those.." John groaned.  
"We are not using those stupid candles," Hercules said.  
"Too bad for you. We have gun powder, Eagles, war, Man, (I'M A CANDIAN I LOVE MOOSE EH) there's so many of these!" Alex said. 

After he went on about the different candles for approximately 10 minutes, Hercules eventually cut him off.  
"Just pick one!!" He yelled.  
"Geez, okay, calm down," Alexander said, "Okay I've picked gun powder," Alex said, grabbing a match.  
"Here, chéri, let me do that.." Lafayette said cautiously, taking the match away from Alex.  
"You don't trust me?" Alex asked dramatically.  
"With fire? Hell no," Hercules said, Lafayette lighting the candle.  
"This is actually horrible, christ," John said, when the "gun powder" smell kicked in. 

"Guys, can we do anything? Like eat? Is it possible for us to eat?! We're all gonna die of starvation!" John exclaimed.  
"Calm down, we're fine," Lafayette said.  
"Well, actually, I had some sewing I had to get done, you know, for work..." Hercules said.  
"Yeah, and I need to use technology or I'll literally die," John added.  
"And I'm just not a huge fan of the dark (I love to baby Alex okay shut up)," Alex said quietly, lighting a few more candles.  
"Okay, well, John your reason is stupid, Hercules, you don't have work tomorrow, you're fine, Alexander, chéri, I swear the dark isn't going to eat you. You're safe," Lafayette said.  
Hercules groaned, and fell backwards onto the floor. 

After 1/2 hour of more and more American scented candles, John eventually stood up.  
"I have an idea! Let's make a fort, and we can put flashlights in it and stuff!!" He suggested.  
Hercules rolled his eyes, but smiled.  
"Actually, we have a lot of sheets for that!" Lafayette said.  
"Ooh, I've never actually built a sheet fort," Alex said, his eyes lighting up (BUT NO ONE CAN SEE WHAT A SHAME)  
"I'll go grab them. Alexander, come help me," Lafayette said, grabbing Alex's hand. 

They retuned in five minutes, with their arms full of pillows and sheets.  
"Okay, now that we've set up flashlights and candles, we can see a little bit!" John said happily, grabbing two chairs and throwing a sheet over them.  
"So, basically, you just do this," He explained to Alex, who nodded.  
"I really wish I could take notes," Alex said.  
"No. No notes," Hercules piped up.  
"Okay, let's build it!!" John said. 

They spent almost an hour creating the most beautiful pillow fort any of them had ever seen.  
"I love it," Alexander said, sitting in Hercules' lap.  
"I can't believe we spent so long on it," Hercules said.  
"It was worth it," Lafayette pointed out.  
"Uh huh," John mumbled.  
"Well, now we just hang out in here," Hercules said.  
"Oui," Lafayette agreed, crawling over to him and Alex.  
_______________________________________  
"Fuck, what time is it?" Hercules mumbled. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a fort made of sheets. Second, Alex was right on top of him. Third, the power was back on.  
"Freedom!" He heard from besides him.  
He turned to see John excitedly leaving the "tent".  
He pushed (F O R C E F U L L Y) Alex off him, and went out to, now seeing John at the TV.  
"Already?" He asked.  
"I must," John replied.  
"There a duck documentary," He explained.  
"Oh, this I gotta see," Hercules said, walking over and sitting next to him.  
A few minutes later, Alexander and Lafayette emerged.  
"'Morning," Alex mumbled.  
"Sh, ducks," John said quietly, pointing to the screen. 

Alex and Lafayette just looked at each other.  
"Let's just watch it," Lafayette said. Alex nodded.  
"Let's,"  
And that's how their morning was spent.

**Author's Note:**

> JEJKkmMmmajajmasndn  
> I swear I write real stuff not just stuffs like this sksnsjsjJaIANDDH


End file.
